Saeval Tel'Knozz
DISCLAIMER:'' ''The following information is not for IC use. It is against guild policy to use any of the information found on this page for metagaming. Metagaming is using information gained through OOC means in roleplay. ' ''"Softy, softly from the shadows doth death steal its final kiss; with parted lips and trembling limb is the last succulent breath lost in bliss."'' Saeval Tel'knozz is an exceptionally talented musician and performer who has found himself landed in the elite militant group the Fireborne. Despite displaying nebulous traits of insanity and delinquent behavior, the lithe sin'Dorei bard has proven himself to be a calculating and pernicious political thinker and a swift learner in the arts martial. Appearance Saeval is a Blood Elf of angular and androgynous grace; willowy of build and charming of eye, the sin'Dorei male is an adult at ninety-three-years-old, weighing one hundred and ten pounds and standing at five feet and six inches. He is notably lithe for a member of his sex, lacking any of the muscles his more combatant fellows display. Indeed, Saeval's limbs are slender branches stemming from a narrow trunk. Any muscle found on his person is concealed by frilly garments of gorgeous scarlet and gold lacquer. Falling waves of silken gold smooth out over his shoulders and back, and Saeval clearly spends many hours tending to the hair that caps his head. Eyebrows are primmed and plucked to extend out to either side of his face, perking with interest or narrowing with concern at even intervals. Pretty lips, like pale pink pillows, are pulled wide into a beaming white grin. The expression almost appears painted onto his porcelain features; there is no depth to the smile. However, in Saeval's shimmering viridian eyes is an omnipresent knowing, as if by simply looking the bard knows one's every secret. Personality The first instance of his arrival has most meeting Saeval bewildered and confused. He is fragrant when engaged, chirping and smiling and speaking in circular tones laced with honey. But the riddles he composes for those who grow too close often chase would-be compatriots away, these being potentially exasperated with trying to guess at Saeval's words-within-words. In other words: he is an ambiguity that hides himself in flowery words and decorative metaphors. He often cites the lyrics to his many poems or songs to "make a point," in actuality throwing listeners off notice of his true intentions. In doing this, Saeval is often thought to be pretentious and arrogant to a fault. In truth, these observations are not too far from the mark. Saeval has a secret ambition that overawes his need for friends or companions. Some have wondered at his intentions and usually leave the minstrel to his own web-making and seemingly useless and fruitless machinations. The bard is ultimately manipulative and suave when it concerns those that surround him -- he may offer a kind word of affection, or commit a selfless act seemingly out of the charity in his heart, but it is all a carefully crafted ruse. Those that receive his kindnesses should indeed beware; the scheming Saeval only intends to use the individual to his own ends. This isn't to say, however, that Saeval is all cruelty and disregard for others feelings. In the bard is an actual heart of caring and consideration, but these rarely surface above his conspiracies and liar's games. He has a particular mercy for those that are too weak to defend themselves or rise above their predicaments, is tender-hearted towards women (especially those that remind him of his sister Faranah or late-mate Tayi'sa), and benevolent with children. He believes that all people should have the opportunity to create their own spheres of power, and those that cannot should be provided for by those who can. In this vein, Saeval is a generous soul. If one word could sum total the cunning, onerous, and scheming minstrel: Enigma. Quirks * Has a unique palette taste for wine and delicacies * Often hums to himself when nervous, stressed, or excited * Is constantly smiling, even when doing so is inappropriate Impressions * ''"Saeval is useless unto himself," - Praxzin Zalar Abilities Saeval is a masterful and creative virtuoso; he has perfected the lyre, harp, flute, drum, and vocals. His singing and style of play are of the ancient tongues and tones, haunting and melancholic. He is particularly fond of dirges and lamentations, his high tenor voice like sweet water running through primordial stones. Many have commented feeling the grief of his songs, though few are they aside from scholars who know what language Saeval composes his music. Some speculate that it is a variant dialect of Darnassian, but the minstrel doesn't tell. Saeval has used his talents in times past to assuage political enemies to his House... only to take advantage of their lulled condition and slicing their throat. Case in point, Saeval is a skilled politician, keen and intuitive in matters of the State and subterfuge. The minstrel is far more fond of plots and intrigue than being in the thick of combat, stirring backstabbing and treachery through the ranks of his foes. He is comfortable using catspaws, and his smooth, clever tongue often buys himself powerful allies that will eradicate opponents for him. In that end, Saeval uses his charm and charisma to great effect, having friends and foes alike believing in his seeming genteel intent... only for they to realize too late that Saeval had been playing all sides for his own ends. Unlike most sin'Dorei, Saeval isn't merely -sensitive- to magic. He is a magical empath, capable of acutely sensing the flows directed by spell-casters. Since joining the Fireborne, his strength with the Empathy has only accelerated, and now he is able to physically determine where the strands of eldritch power are being directed. Some have commented that, in time, Saeval could become a skilled --and terrifying-- mage-hunter. However, this ability used to be a frustrating hamstring for the minstrel, particularly when present near areas of major magical conglomeration. Prior to enlisting with the Fireborne, Saeval was unfortunately limited in combat. His skill set was suited towards ''avoiding ''confrontation than partaking in it, but being part of a militant group forced the minstrel to adapt. Rigorous training exercises with fellow Fireborne Kodoku Shadebreaker has all but alleviated the severe distractions his magical empathy elicited, allowing him to focus on his martial training. Since, Saeval has grown exceptionally skilled with the use of short blades and daggers, moving with stunning speed and eye-widening grace. He fights more as a dancer than a warrior, each assault synchronized extensions of his watery movements. Even before becoming a member of the elite militant group, Saeval prided in his ability to go unnoticed and remain innocuous, even to very canny pursuers. He has boasted hiding from Farstrider outrunners and scouts. He has adopted the phrase, "If I do not wish to be found: I won't be." In addition, he is a skilled shot with the bow and crossbow and with throwing projectiles, weapons that are known for their silence and speed. Very recently, Saeval has learned to tap into the immense power of the Shadow, albeit in a limited fashion. He can warp gloom around his body like a second skin, obscuring him from sight, and can extend this ability to those allies he deems. In addition, he can "warp" through Shadow, appearing near or behind a focal point, and can use Shadow to wrap himself in a "cloak" to shield him from offensive and/or debilitating magical effects. Perhaps his preferred technique is filling his hands and knives with bursts of Shadow, augmenting his attacks with the numbing, frigid power. History House Tel'Knozz The third son to Dal'Ador Tel'Knozz and Aliinivah Tel'Knozz, a noble House of Quel'thalas and one known for its political skill. He was the fourth child in total, behind his brothers Garedwyn and Ir'ilel and eldest sibling and sister Ve'niiya. Saeval was sickly and weak as an infant, toddler, and child, incapable of holding a sword or training with anything other than the bow. Because of his nebulous magical empathy, training with magic was distracting and impossible. He was nearly discarded from House Tel'Knozz entirely until he displayed an unusual skill : music. Though dubious, his family began sponsoring tutors to develop Saeval's musical talents, training him all the while in diplomacy and subterfuge. He soon earned the grudging approval of his father Dal'Ador, who used Saeval's skills to disrupt other Houses that threatened Tel'Knozz business interests. Saeval's work brought him throughout Quel'Thalas, and on one of his many missions he met his future wife: Tayi'sa Goldenfrond, a budding apprentice mage with much promise. The two married in secret, unbeknownst to the Tel'Knozz family, and Saeval moved himself and Tayi'sa to Silvermoon City. Curiously, his magical empathy was muted since marrying the apprentice mage. Dal'Ador and Ve'niiya, both seeking to include Saeval back into a major conspiracy House Tel'Knozz was becoming a part of to overthrow the Sunstrider line, poisoned Tayi'sa and had her killed during pregnancy. Both Tayi'sa and her unborn child were found dead by Saeval, who until recently was unable to move on from his grief. Ironically, the Tel'Knozz plans were backfired when Saeval left the family, all but eloping from their good graces. To date, Saeval maintains that he was disowned, but this is false: Saeval left of his own volition upon discovering that the cause of Tayi'sa's death. When the Scourge annihilated much of his people, Saeval fled south to the human lands, hiding in the wilderness. Saeval would return to Quel'thalas and its remnant people, the sin'Dorei, ten years later with his brain-dead sister Faranah, who had once been the beauty and darling of House Tel'Knozz. When Faranah's medical expenses became too deep, Saeval enlisted with the Fireborne due to their generous stipend of gold. After stirring trouble for himself in the ranks, he has gained the grudging acceptance of his peers and superiors, though their reluctance shows. He certainly makes an ill reputation for himself, surrounding himself in ambiguous poems and songs and riddles that leave little room for patience. After an obscure disappearance, Saeval has recently claimed his title as Lord of House Tel'Knozz... a clear indicator that Saeval has re-entered the game of politics. Major Events * The fall of Zhao Khan, a Mogu war-leader in Pandaria * Sealing away twin spirits, both of cruel intelligence, into a sundial he carries with him now * A second assault on a marauding Mogu tribe with the Fireborne in Pandaria Possessions * A silver wedding band on the corresponding finger, chiseled with ancient elven script -- it belonged to his late wife. His own Saeval has dispensed of. * A simple, golden sundial; instead of numerics, the device has twelve Thalassian phrases. An artifact of sorts, when the stylus -- a curved swan wing-- is placed onto one of the phrases and said aloud, they produce helpful -and sometimes disturbing- effects. The phrases are as follows: Alleviate, Ascend, Obfuscate, Stasis, Dampen, Sanctuary, Nova, Breath, Flight, Obscure, Incise, Blink. * An archaic lyre made of bleached bone with shivering mithril wires, fine as spider strands. On the skeleton of the instrument are runes that glow brightly with gold and silver light when played in Saeval's hands. It has been witnessed that Saeval must be the one to play the lyre, or all that comes from the instrument is cacophony. The lyre soothes those that hear it, its enchantments relieving sorrow, anxiety, and anger. The longer played, the more potent the lyre's effect. * A pair of curved daggers with golden hilts, clearly crafted for evisceration and slashing. * A plain iron rod the length of Saeval's fore-arm. Dossier Name: Saeval Tel'Knozz Race: Blood Elf Age: 93 Weight: 110 pounds Height: 5'6" Classification: Rogue, Bard Specialization: Subtlety, Politics Rank: Cadet Former Affiliations: House Tel'Knozz, the Farstriders Medical Conditions: None Family: * Dal'Ador Tel'Knozz -- father, deceased * Aliinivah Tel'Knozz -- mother, deceased * Ve'niiya Tel'Knozz -- sister, deceased * Garedwyn Tel'Knozz -- brother, deceased * Ir'ilel Tel'Knozz -- brother, deceased * Faranah Tel'Knozz -- sister, deceased Training: * Dexterity-oriented combat * Subterfuge and politics * Scouting and mapping * Mage-hunting (unofficial) Awards: N/A Category:Characters Category:Player Characters